fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Game
The Game is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available shortly after gaining access to Bowerstone Industrial and meeting Page and the Bowerstone Resistance. Three powerful magi require a Hero to rescue Princess Phrexia, who has been kidnapped by an evil Baron. Upon agreeing, the player receives the Orb of Interplanar Transference, and is transported to the Baron's Realm. The Hero awakes in Lightwater Village, and is told to speak to the townsfolk, or just Arturo the Gatekeeper, to learn what they can. In reality, the three "magi" are three ordinary young men, the Baron's Realm is a model landscape re-created on a table, and the Baron, the Princess, and all of the other characters in Lightwater Village are fictional elements of a session of Hollows and Hobbes, a popular role-playing game. However, the Orb of Interplanar Transference appears to have some genuine magical power, as it shrinks the Hero down to a fraction of their former size, making them able to walk around on the false landscape on the table as if it were real. In addition, the monsters employed by the "Baron" are just as real as they are vicious, so Heroes should be wary. Walkthrough Upon talking to Arturo, he tells you that a group of hobbes working for the Baron took the Princess into a cave, leading to a tower. Follow the path until you reach the tower, where a short scene will play out before a group of wolves appear. Dispatch the wolves and continue inside for another short scene. Open the chest on the left to find a scholar and The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3 (which is worth a full million gold, but is taken away at the end of the quest), before following the path to a lever. Pull the lever and enjoy another scene and an encounter with hollow men. Slaughter the hollow men and continue. The tower will give way to a bridge and cavern along with another scene before continuing down the path. A short way down the player encounters a chicken, another scene plays out and the chicken has become a demonic chicken that breathes fire. The fireballs cannot hurt you much and the chickens are very weak, just one or two shots will finish one off. Fight the horde of demon chickens and continue. Exiting the cavern the player encounters another scene and than the Baron's elite hobbe guards attack. Defeat the hobbes and jump down from the ledge and slaughter the next wave of hobbes to reach the Baron. Once at the Baron the player must equip The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3 to "defeat" him. Another scene plays out before the player kisses the Princess or insulting her; resulting in some commentary from the magi. The Hero then grows in size and returns to Bowerstone, ending the quest. Description Three wizards have a quest for a true Hero: rescue the princess from the evil baron! Conclusion You have survived the game and returned to the real world. But WAS it just a game? And IS this the real world? Maybe the fantasy hasn't ended... maybe it's only just begun! Actually, no, it's ended. Trivia *The game the "magi" are playing is called Hollows and Hobbes (3rd Edition, revision 1.5.2.2.1.7.3.0.0.0.8b), and it is a clear parody of the pen and paper role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. One of the magi even gives the player the honorary title, Master of Dungeons. A clear re-ordering of the D&D term, Dungeon Master. *The table between the three magi contains terrain for their table top game. *The wise old man's riddle about Trimps and Tromps and Trumps is actually remarkably straightforward, and the answer is true, all Trimps are Trumps. *Upstairs, there is a note from Arthur addressed to the three magi, in which he asks them, "How are your girlfriends? Don't bother, 'cos you haven't got any!" *Speak to the townsfolk if you want to hear some entertaining dialogue and in-fighting among the magi. *After exiting the cavern the sky will be replaced with the magi and their home looking down at the table they're playing Hollows and Hobbes on. *During the first part of this quest, Jim will say "This is just like when you told me that people read item descriptions. No one reads item descriptions!" This was clearly inspired by Lionhead's practice of giving in-game items lengthy and humorous descriptions, a practice which was taken out of the series with Fable III; ironically, Lionhead fans apparently loved the witty item descriptions, and their loss was regarded as a major disappointment by the community. **Additionally, after you kill the Baron, the magi complain about how anticlimactic and pitiful it was that all it took to kill the Baron was a single blow. This is clearly a reference to the ending of Fable II when Lucien can be killed with a single shot or magic spell. In fact, if the player waits long enough, Reaver will kill Lucien "for" them, without them having to do a single thing. This was one of the major complaints about Fable II. *The quest appears to mock the video game development process and Peter Molyneux's and Lionhead's fondness for chickens in their games. *The chickens changing into demonic chickens may be a reference to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, mirroring when King Arthur's knights encounter the surprisingly murderous Rabbit of Caerbannog. *Regardless of the Hero's gender, the objective of The Game will be to rescue Princess Phrexia. If the Hero is male, the magi will comment that the princess kisses him "...only because she wants to, being as she's a strong, independent woman who chooses her own fate." If the Hero is female, the magi instead comment on how attractive, yet cliché, two women kissing is. *If you wait outside the house in which the quest takes place, you can hear Mark saying that he bought the orb at a convention from a seller whose grandfather bought it years ago from a trader named Murgo. This is most likely the same Murgo who sells the music box to the Hero of Bowerstone in Fable II. Jim then remarks, "Murgo, that's a cool name. Sounds like a wizard." *Several pieces of music from Fable can be heard at different times throughout this quest. The theme from Greatwood can be heard in Lightwater village, the Darkwood theme plays once the player reaches the Baron's castle and the wolves appear, the Lychfield Graveyard theme plays while inside the castle, and finally, combat theme from Fable plays during the final confrontation with the Baron and his elite hobbe guard. *During the quest, the player can run across four unique items that can't be found outside this quest. The Celery of Doom and The Pie of Ineluctable Flatulence can be found in Lightwater Village, and the Tofu of Absolute Annihilation and the Legendary Condom of the Gods +5 can be found in the Baron's Tower. Unfortunately, the Legendary Condom will be removed from the Hero's inventory when the quest ends. *At the end, the magi will sometimes suggest that they do this again, and call the second one "The Lost Chapters," making reference to Fable: The Lost Chapters. *If you hesitate to enter the Baron's Tower after killing the wolves, Mark will exclaim, "The Hero was filled with trepidation at the sight of the EERIE tower! Thunder rolled like drums of doom and lightning split the sky!" Jim will then remark, "But not in that order. Technically, the lightning would come before the thunder." Mark will then respond, "Right. Let me fix that then. 'Thunder rolled like drums of doom and lightning split the sky, but not in that order.' " *After the quest is completed, the Hero is given the Orb of Interplanar Transference as a trophy; however, in this form it is referred to as the Orb of Magicka. This may be a reference to The Elder Scrolls game series, as the magic system is known as "Magicka". *While fighting the demon chickens one of the "magi" will at some point mention adding shields which is a jab at the fact that none of the Fable games have shields as an equip-able item. *After "slaying" the baron he says "I am slain" which could be a reference to how most characters in Shakespeare's plays say "I am slain" when they die. Glitches *During the quest, a glitch may happen, when you kill the wolves that the magi spawn you will not be able to enter the castle, there is no way to exit the game or fix this glitch. You can reload the game and start the quest from the beginning which is likely to clear up the glitch, or start a new save file. *There is a glitch where if you save the game during the quest you will appear on the ground beneath the game board, there is no way to get back up and no way to reverse the change. Gallery The Game.png Category:Fable III Quests